


Human

by writingonpostcards



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Holster can't help but talk Ransom up to the team, but Ransom... he's just human.





	Human

[Originally written for Ransom Week (Day Five - 'Human') on tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/tagged/ransomweek)

“–so then I was saying, like, Ransom is a _maniac_ at flash cards. Give him ten minutes and some markers and he’ll alphabetical the syllabus for you, no sweat.”

“Holster,” Rans hedges, feeling uncomfortable at the recount of Holster’s conversation with some of the new frogs.

Holster paces the floor of their attic while he talks. Ransom has to keep watch in case Holster’s long limbs shoot his hands out too close to Ransom’s face. 

“Yeah, they were all just blinking, totally awed. I think they were confronted by how you are so boss at hockey but also life. I mean, it _is_ phenomenal. You’re an inspiration. I was telling them that–”

“Holster,” Ransom tries again.

“–when it’s exams, and you get into coral reed mode, that they are _not to disturb_. But–”

“Adam!” Holster shuts up abruptly, coming to a stop in front of Ransom.

“I’m just… Like, it’s cool you’re so supportive, but we don’t know these dudes yet? And I’m just human, alright?”

Holster looks dejected, shoulders curving down. 

“I don’t want–You don’t have to be telling them I’m some, like, study god. It’s too much.“

“Okay, Rans,” Holster says softly.

“I’m just, like, doing the work,”  Ransom tacks on, less overwhelmed now that Holster isn’t in constant movement, but still wanting to make his point; that he feels strange to be talked about like he’s some miracle.

Holster sits down beside him. “I just want them to appreciate you like I do.”

“Yeah, well,” Ransom sighs out. Holster has good intentions. It’s just a more dramatic approach than Ransom would like. “Like I said, they don’t really know us yet. Give them time. Sometimes it’s a little… a little much when you’re talking about me like that to everyone before they’re even met me.”

Holster frowns, looking dejected. Ransom puts an arm around Holster’s wide shoulders, and pulls him in closer.

“Holtzy, I love you, and it’s cool that you’re always so supportive. Just… it’s like you’re making me the study robot to Jack’s hockey robot, yeah?”

“Oh, wow.” Holster blinks. “I’ve never thought about it like that. Jack hates that term.“

“Yeah,” Ransom agrees. “That’s my point.”

Holster is alarmingly quiet for a moment, then slaps a hand to Ransom’s chest and brings his face right up close, like he does when he’s moving into D&M mode (no matter how many times Ransom has told him physical closeness does not necessarily equal emotional closeness). “You know I don’t think you’re a robot. You’re more in touch with your emotions than I am.”

“Says the man who cries at cereal commercials,” Ransom jokes, feeling Holster’s sincerity. (Also, a little bit of spittle.) “Not sure that’s a compliment.”

Holster shoves Ransom backwards with the hand on his chest, and Ransom lets himself fall back on the bed.

“I declare hypocrisy. Who cried when Bitty’s ceramic pie-tin fractured yesterday?”

“Hey!” Ransom reaches up to yank Holster down and shove his face into the quilt beside him. “You did too, man.”

Holster shoves him off with a well placed elbow and Ransom rolls onto his back, lying beside Holster, laughing at the skewed angle of his glasses. He straightens them up for Holster, and knows that, even though the seriousness didn’t last very long, Holster heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded by request from tumblr.


End file.
